


Please Teach Me Gently, How To Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sex happens. So do feelings. </p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/20092.html?thread=48960380#t48960380">this prompt</a> on the Inception kink-meme: "So there are a lot of stories where Arthur's bottoming and it's really rough, and he loves it and takes it like a pro. I think those are hot too. But for once I would love something where it's just too rough and Arthur wants/ needs something gentler because he's getting banged up and bruised and it's starting to hurt. So he puts a stop to it and Eames has to go gentle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Teach Me Gently, How To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing porn, so I was full of shame and went Anon. Now I reveal myself. :/

Arthur grimaces as Eames carries on biting his way down Arthur’s chest. Arthur was pretty damn exhausted right now. He’d had a shitty day with the new – incompetent - architect and a face full of bloodthirsty projections after him. 

Usually this would be a perfect way to vent his frustrations, letting Eames hold him down, shove his face into the mattress and fuck him into submission. Not today it seems. 

When Eames tries to roll him over, murmuring something about ‘giving him exactly what he needs’ Arthur shoves him off. 

Eames immediately lets go and sits back. “You alright, darling? I thought this was what you were after?” 

The fact that Eames is completely naked already and looks so entirely confused caused a ball of guilt to swell in Arthur’s chest.

He runs a hand over his face, “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I’m just... I dunno. I’m sore.” He sighs. Eames is going to think he is an absolute wimp. “My shoulders still playing up and I’m covered in bruises from where that Russian douche-bag got me.” He makes a sweeping gesture, “I just don’t think I’m really up for the whole rough and tumble tonight.”

He swings his legs over the side of the bed and begins to search for his boxers. He feels Eames come and sit behind him. 

"You could’ve said. You don’t have to go Arthur, if you don’t want to. We can take it slow.” Eames’ voice tickles his ear and Arthur feels a shiver run down his spine. 

He turns and looks Eames in the eye, his lips a breath away from the other man’s. “Are we really the slow type?”

Eames smiles and leans forward, lightly tracing his finger down Arthur’s arm. Arthur follows the movement before looking up to where Eames lips move around the words, “Couldn’t hurt to give it a try.”

Arthur takes a breath. 

“Lie down.” Eames whispers in his ear. He does as he’s told. 

He feels the heat radiate off Eames’ body as the other man moves between his legs. Eames’ soft lips press feather light kisses to the inside of his leg and Arthur laughs nervously. 

“Eames, is this really-”

Arthur dissolves into a deep moan as Eames takes his half-hard cock all the way into his mouth. The warmth of Eames’ mouth is delicious. As Eames’ tongue works over the head Arthur’s hips give an involuntary jerk. Eames sucks him to full hardness in no time, every appreciative noise Eames makes vibrating through Arthur’s entire body. 

Arthur looks down to find his hands clenched tightly in Eames hair. As his eyes follow the line of Eames body he can see the man is fisting his own cock hard and fast. 

He drops his head make on the pillow. “Eames.” He drags his hand across the other mans shoulder. “Fuck, Eames.” Eames pulls off him with a delectable wet sound and grins up at Arthur through his eyelashes. 

“Still want to leave?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Thought so.” Eames laughs, eyes crinkling.

He lays his hands on Arthur’s stomach and strokes them up Arthur’s body, placing kisses in their wake. Every point of contact has Arthur’s skin burning.

“God, Arthur. You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Eames’s face is level with his now. Arthur let’s out an undignified snort that leaves him gasping when Eames rolls his hips, lining up there cocks perfectly. 

They both shameless rut against each other for a moment, breathing hot into each other’s faces, before Eames shifts a few centimetres and claims Arthur’s mouth.

Usually when they kiss it’s all sharp teeth and pressure, but this is different. Arthur finds himself wrapping his arms around Eames to pull him in closer. Running his hands down Eames’ back, Arthur squeezes his ass. Eames moans into Arthur’s mouth, tongue soft and searching.

Too soon Eames pulls back, giving Arthur a quick parting kiss. Arthur wimpers desperately as Eames fumbles in the bedside drawer. 

“Just a minute, darling. I just need- aha.” Eames pulls some lube out from the drawer and quickly pours it into his palm. 

“Gonna make sure you’re nice and open for me, babe.” 

Arthur spreads his legs further to make room for Eames between them. Eames delicately circles Arthur’s hole with his finger before sliding a single digit inside and it’s like a goddamn tease of what’s to come. Eames leans over Arthur and he finds his cheek being slowly caressed as Eames pushes another finger inside him. 

Arthur huffs out a breath and stares up at Eames. 

“What are you doing?” Arthur whispers, eyes flicking to where Eames licks his full lips. 

“I don’t know.” With that Eames kisses him soundly. Arthur responds straight away, holding Eames’ head in his hands. “Jesus, Arthur.” Eames carries on ravaging Arthur’s mouth while adding a third finger to the pumping flesh in Arthur’s ass. Arthur groans - it’s almost enough. 

“Eames. Fuck. I want you. Now,” he begs. 

“Yes. Christ, Arthur, come on.” Eames pulls his fingers out slowly and Arthur’s ass pulses at the loss. Eames takes himself in hand and lines up, eyes fixed on Arthur, who’s holding on tightly to his shoulders. Pushing only the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle, he stops.

“Oh god, hurry up.” Arthur gasps. 

Eames bows in over Arthur so their foreheads touch and runs his hands through Arthur’s hair. He pushes in ever so slowly. Arthur can feel all of him as the two men’s moans entwine. Finally Eames bottoms out, places a soft kiss on Arthur’s knee which’s up by his shoulder and stills. 

“Fuck, Arthur, you feel so good.” He rumbles.

Eames starts up a slow rhythm that has Arthur rocking his hips for more. Quickly the room fills up with the sound of the two men breathing hard. Eames face is buried in Arthur’s neck, he can feel the forger’s lips moving on him, but can’t hear anything. 

Arthur lets the hand that he had been tracing patterns with on Eames back fall onto the mattress. When he feels Eames’ hand slide up his wrist to link in with his own, his heart soars. He grips Eames hand back just as hard.

“Eames.” He can feel himself dancing dangerously close to the edge. His cock is pressed in between his and Eames’ stomach, the friction is amazing. 

Eames responds by changing the angle of his thrusts and, at this point, Arthur knows he’s gone. 

“Yeah, Arthur. Come on, come for me Arthur. Please.” Eames pulls back slightly and takes hold of Arthur’s cock. It only takes a few strokes for Arthur to come, hands clenched and face turned to Eames. 

Eames holds still while he works Arthur through his orgasm. When Eames comes back into focus, Arthur can see him licking come off his fingers. Arthur smiles lazily up at him, tracing the length of his nose with a finger. 

“You alright there?” Eames asks, bending down to kiss the corner of Arthur’s mouth. 

“Hmm. I’d be better if you finished the job. I want your come inside me.”

Eames doesn’t need to be told twice. He restarts the steady pounding of Arthur’s ass, aided by the moans of encouragement from below him. It’s not long before he starts to pick up the pace, thrusting hard into the tight heat of Arthur’s body. He comes with a groan, spilling deep inside of Arthur. 

They both lie sweaty and panting in the heat of the room.

Arthur wraps his arms around Eames, as the other man lies on top of him. 

“Darling, I don’t think I can move.” 

Arthur laughs quietly. “Wasn’t too bad, was it? You can stay here tonight, if you want.” Arthur breaths into Eames hair.

“Yeah. I think I do want to.”

“Good.”


End file.
